Naruto and the Jurassic Beauties
by coduss
Summary: Main Summary inside. this is my first attempt at a lemon story. depending on reception this is a oneshot. please be kind, but honest, in your reviews
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto finds the Forbidden scroll Much earlier in his life than intended, and activates a Jikūkan Seal created by the Nidaime Hokage while he was working on his Flying Thunder god technique. One that takes Naruto out of his world, into one far different, where evolution took a much different turn. In this new world, naruto gets taken in by someone completely unexpected, and gains a new family. With no way back home, he can do nothing but make the most of the new life given to him.

This is a smut one shot (depending on reception, will possibly make more chapters) set in an alternate version of our world, in which dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures evolved alongside humans. This story features, by both mention and appearance, characters made by the internet artist Fossil, I do not own Naruto or the Jurassic Beauties, they belong to Kishimoto and Fossil (internet artist) respectively

Warnings: Contains Furry, Scalie, Bestiality (technically), anthropomorphic characters, sex actions that may or may not include, but are not limited to, Adoptive incest, breast feeding, foot worship, foot jobs, teasing, oral sex, anal sex, vaginal sex, tit jobs, ass jobs, thigh jobs spanking shotacon, sexual addiction (consensual),

Chapter One: Thorne

*Konohagakure no Sato (The Hidden Leaf Village), Hokage's Office, October 10th, Five Years After the Kyuubi Incident*

On the night of the Kyuubi festival, celebrating the killing of the Nine-tailed Fox known across the Elemental nations as the Kyuubi at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, we find a certain young boy with six whisker marks on his face, and blonde spiky hair, sitting in the office of his pseudo-grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, all by himself. Now, you may be wondering, why would a young boy be sitting alone inside on the night of a festival? It's simple. This is no ordinary young boy, he is what's known as...a Jinchuuriki. A human vessel made to contain a Tailed beast.

You see, despite the belief of the unwashed masses of the village, the Kyuubi was not killed by the Yondaime, oh no. Such a feat was beyond even someone of his skill. Instead, he sealed the great beast inside an infant. A certain blonde infant. Why young Naruto you ask? Why, because Naruto was Minato's infant son, born not even an hour earlier. Due to a sad idiots attempt to steal the Kyuubi to lock the world in an endless dream just so he could "bring back" a girl that never loved him and win her heart and live "Happily Ever After" with her, the Kyuubi was ripped out of little Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and set upon the village, causing countless deaths and untold levels of destruction. Following Minato's defeat of the aforementioned idiot, the blonde hokage had to deal with the gigantic fox currently destroying everything. Now, pay attention kiddies, this is where Minato does what can honestly be considered the biggest, stupidest dick move a father possibly can. Instead of sealing the fox back into his wife, despite her practically BEGGING him to do it, he decides that the village can't survive without a jinchuriki, and decides to seal it into his son, idiotically believing that the village, who just suffered hundreds of deaths of men, women, and children along with massive amounts of property damage, would just treat the container of the cause of said calamity kindly out of the goodness of their hearts. Now, as much as I would like to blame all of this on him, I can't. You see, no one apart from the Sandaime, who took naruto from the corpses of his parents, even knew what happened. In what can only be a sign of senility, the aged hokage was the one who let Naruto's status as the new Jinchuuriki slip to the public. Upon realizing his mistake he could do nothing but make Naruto's life as easy a form of hell as he possibly could, passing various laws, assigning protection details, and trying to bring at least a little happiness to his life.

Now, back to the present. Due to his fuck up, the villagers would, during their yearly drunken celebrations, form a mob to hunt down and beat young naruto mercilessly, sometimes to the very brink of death. This year, to prevent this from happening and at the same time round up as many of the Anti-Naruto villagers as possible, the Hokage devised a brilliant scheme. He would keep Naruto hidden inside his office, and scatter various Anbu ninja under extremely powerful henges around the city. When a mob attacked one, they would be set upon by the Hokage himself and another squad of Anbu, and quickly arrested. This plan was foolproof...in every way except one. In his haste to try and right his five year old wrong, the Hokage made the third, and arguably the best, bungle in Naruto's life. He forgot to assign a guard to his office...and left an easily bored five year old child completely alone with nothing to keep him occupied.

*Hokage's Office*

*YAAAAAAAAAAAWN!* "I'm booooooored!" Came the childish voice of the Young Jinchuuriki as he sat on the couch in his "Jiji's" office, swinging his short legs back and forth.

Naruto looked around the room, a bored expression on his face, his ocean blue eyes scanning for anything to pass the time. "I know Jiji told me not to leave...but I wish he could have at least left me with someone to talk too...*sigh*...oh well...I guess I can look around for something to do...maybe he has some awesome jutsu scrolls hidden around here I can read and learn how to be an awesome Shinobi like him!" Naruto smiles and gets up to begin his search.

-2 Hours Later-

After 2 hours of looking around, in which he ended up scattering the two mountainous stacks of paperwork around the room along with various books he found in a draw marked "Secret" which, much to his disappointment, only contained books involving women who took their clothes off for some strange reason, Naruto lets out a disappointed groan.

"This is lame! There's not a single scroll anywhere in here!" He says, and he leans back against the wall "I guess I won't learn any cool jutsu till I can go to the academ-" Click "Huh?" Naruto sits up after hearing a click coming from the wall behind him, and as he does a hidden compartment opens, revealing a large scroll with the kanji for "FORBIDDEN" written on it.

"Coool! This must be a super secret Hokage only jutsu scroll! If I learn these, there's no way I won't become the next hokage!" Naruto frowns, and mumbles sadly "Or get beaten up anymore..."

Naruto takes the scroll and clears off the desk and unrolls it, and begins reading jutsu.

"Shadow Clones? Lame...Edo Tensei? Ew, who wants to bring back corpses?! Nasty! *sigh* this is gonna take a while..." Naruto pouts and continues reading, going through jutsu after jutsu until he reaches the end of the scroll "Huh? What's this? A weird seal? Cool...maybe it's like one of those storage seals Jiji told me about...maybe it has another scroll in it with some better jutsu...how did he say they worked again? I think it was..." He puts a hand on the seal and pushes his chakra into it, making it glow, which causes him to smile "I did I-" his eyes widen as the seal begins to spiral, becoming a black swirling vortex which begins sucking him in "A-AHHHH! H-HELP! J-JIJIIII!" Young naruto is pulled into the shadowy vortex, and is sent flying through a strange place full of light of every color. He falls for what feels like days, the scenery around him unchanging, until he sees a white light in front of him and is launched out of it, and crashes into the side of a building and falls, hitting several ledges, the neighboring buildings fire escape, and finally crashing down into a pile of trash cans and bags, making him groan weakly. As he lies there, dazed and bleeding, he sees a red and white blur pass the entrance of the alley and pause at his whimpering groans, followed by a feminine "What the hell?!" The blur moves closer just as his vision darkens. Right before he slips into unconsciousness, he feels soft, oddly scaly hands gently lift him up, and the voice is heard again "Oh god...a...a kid?! What the hell happened to you?! Don't worry...I'll help you..." And with that, naruto slips away into blissful darkness

*9 years later*

In a small apartment in a privately owned complex in the city, find Naruto, now 14 years old, home alone after getting out of school. He's waiting for his adoptive mother to get home. He smiles as he stares at a picture on the wall of him surrounded by several people who are definitely not human. The girls in the picture all anthropomorphic animals, and all prehistoric ones at that. There's a Blue Brontosaurus with a peace sign necklace and pink shades, A yellow scaled Triceratops, a green Stegosaurus, a purple T-Rex a brown raptor, a brown furred sabertooth tiger, and towering above the rest is a giant blue and purple colored Dilophosaurus. But the reason for his smile is the Red Deinonychus woman holding a small blonde child. This is naruto's adoptive family, and his adoptive mother Thorne.

Naruto perks up as he hears the door open and hears a tired sigh, and walks to the door, smiling at the sight of his mother. "Tough day at work mom?"

Thorne sighs, the tall, muscular dino woman is dressed in what can only be described as a dominatrix outfit, complete with a riding crop "You could say that sweetie" she says as she slumps into a easy chair and lifts her feet up on the rest. " I had over a dozen customers today. I'm not as young as I used to be..."

Naruto chuckles. "Then looks are deceiving mom, you don't look any older to me than you did when you found me."

Thorne smiles. "You always try to cheer me up sweetie. But I think I'm too tired and sore to smile today."

Naruto smirks and kneels down at her feet "Oh? Maybe I can help with that..." He reaches forward and grabs her scaled feet and begins massaging them, gently kneading with his fingers and thumbs.

Thorne moans softly. "Ooooh...that feels so good Naru..."

Naruto smiles at the look on his mother's face. "You did raise me to know how to treat a woman properly...Mistress..." Naruto leans in and drags a tongue up her sole, moaning to himself at the salty taste of her sole.

Thorne sucks in a breath, groaning as he laps at her sole. "Th-that I did...mmmm...that's it...don't be afraid to get between the toes..."

Naruto complies, running his tongue between her digits, sucking on each little toe, carefully avoiding her scything big claw. He switches to her other foot and repeats the process, all the while a tent is forming in his pants.

Thorne smirks seeing the growing tent. "Hehehe...it seems someone's getting excited from licking his mommies dirty feet..."

Naruto pants and nods. "I-Its t-true...I-I just love the taste of your scaly feet mommy..." He groans as his pants constrict him "M-mommy...c-can I..."

Thorne smiles slyly "Can you...what...dear? Speak up so mommy can hear you..."

Naruto moans, his eyes glazing over in lust as he lifts a foot to his nose and inhales the scent "P-please...I-I wanna fuck mommy's foot pussy..."

Thorne taps her chin and finally nods. "Alright. I think you've earned it"

Naruto smiles in genuine happiness and stands up, quickly stripping off his clothes. He has an average build for an athletic teen his age, not too much muscle, but enough to be noticeable. His cock stands proudly at a solid 8" long, twitching slightly in need, with a small bead of precum forming at the tip. He takes his mother's saliva coated feet and presses their soles together and thrusts his cock between them, letting out a gasp at the sensation. "O-oooooh!" He begins thrusting into her feet, his face flushed in pleasure as he easily slides between her feet.

Thorne smiles as she reclines back, enjoying the sight of her devoted son pleasuring himself with her feet. "That's it...fuck mommy's foot pussy..." Chuckles to herself "Do my feet feel good on your dick sweetie?

The enraptured Naruto nods rapidly, not stopping his rapid thrusting. "Y-yes mommy! O-ooooh! Th-they feel soo good! The scales are so rough on my cock...but the spit makes them slide across it so easily..." He speeds up his thrusting and presses her feet tighter against his shaft.

His mother smirks at the complete dominance she has over her son, to have him so devoted to her he gets off on something as simple as her feet.

Naruto's pace quickens as his breath grows ragged. "M-mommy...I-I'm gonna cum...c-can I please cum?!"

Thorne thinks for several agonizing moments before nodding. "Yes you may...but you're going to clean up any mess you make."

Naruto nods in a daze as he thrusts one last time and pulls out just enough to have his head between her soles as he erupts. "A-AHHH!" Cum spurts out of his cock and coats her soles as naruto stands stock still, trying to stop his breathing.

Thorne smirks and examines her feet, seeing the thick coating of cum on her soles and sighs. "Such a messy boy..."

Naruto looks embarrassed. "S-sorry mommy..."

Thorne shakes her head. "Don't be sorry." She holds her cummy soles out to him, a "No argument" look on her face" "Clean them. Now."

Naruto gulps and nods, taking each foot up to his mouth and licking the soles clean. When the last drops off her scales, Thorne pulls him into a kiss, pulling him on top of her and thrusts her tongue into his mouth, tasting his thick cream. By the end of the kiss, they both end up swallowing half of it and breaking the kiss breathing heavily.

Thorne pants. "G-Good boy Naruto..." She notices a peculiar look on his face. "What's wrong dear?"

Naruto blushes red and looks down, Thorne follows his gaze and finds his still hard member is pressed to her damp slit thanks to her crotchless panties. "Oh" she says, then smirks. "Why Naruto...if you wanted a go at mommy's pussy, you just had to ask..."

Naruto stares at her shocked, never having been allowed to do more than eat her out. 'Y-You mean it?"

His mother nods her scaled head, deeply amused by the look of childlike glee on his face.

Naruto grins happily and begins to rub his cock against her wet slit. "A-Alright! I-I wanna do your pussy now mom!"

Thorne laughs out loud and nods. "Then go ahead! Don't keep me waiting, I'm not getting any younger you know!"

Naruto blushes and nods rapidly, and lines his cock to her entrance and slowly begins to slide into her, his face contorting to one of pure bliss as he pushes into her most sacred place. "O-ooooh...s-so soft...a-and warm..."

Thorne sucks in a breath as he enters her, his cock spreading her pussy open wide as inch after inch slides home until their hips meet and they stay still for several seconds, then naruto begins to move, pulling out and thrusting into her wet snatch.

Naruto grunts softly as he thrusts at a steady pace, pounding into the wet, warm hole under him hard. He lets out soft moans as he feels her muscles contracting around him, trying to pull him back in as he pulls out, making obscene slurping sounds from the sheer amount of fluid his mothers producing. "Ahhhhn! M-mom...y-you're so fucking wet! I-I love your pussy!"

Thorne moans underneath him, her legs wrapped around his back and her hands around his shoulders as he thrusts into her. "I-I love your cock too Naru! Mmmmm...it fills me so full...all I ever get at work are small dicked, pathetic slobs!" She bites her lip and tenses as his cock brushes against her g-spot. Naruto, noticing this, smirks and keeps up the same motion, trying to hit the same spot with every thrust.

"A-AHHH!" His mother cries out in pleasure underneath him. Every time he hits her special spot, her heart pounds harder and her breath grows heavier. 'N-Naruto! I-if you k-keep that up you're gonna make me c-cuum!"

Her son chuckles and leans down, kissing her neck softly. "That's good mom...cause I'm getting close too...I want us both to cum together on our first time making love..."

Thorne blushes and nods, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his and entwining her tongue with his as he pounds into her harder, both grunting and moaning into the kiss more and more until-

"A-AHHHHHHN!" Two voices cry out in climax as they break the kiss, Naruto shooting cum deep into Thorne, and Thorne squirts heavily, soaking his thighs and the two collapse in exhaustion, cuddling together in each others arms and looking at each other lovingly as they lay in the chair.

Naruto pants, eventually finding his voice. "Th-that...was amazing mom..."

Thorne nods, and reaches up, stroking his face gently, a loving smile on her face. "That it was dear...that it was..." She lets out a yawn, making her son chuckle.

Naruto nestles his head in the crook of her neck, his own eyes drooping. "I-I love you mom...so much...

Thorne smiles and rests her head on his, closing her eyes. "I love you too, son...I love you too."

The two drift off to sleep in each others arms, looking forward to whatever comes the next morning


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note and Vote

Alright alright, you all convinced me to continue this. HOWEVER there is some slightly bad news. while I will continue this story...I cant exactly give you all a deadline on when it will happen. It could be a week, it could be a month, or even two. I'm currently between jobs and am trying to find a new one, and when I do that will control what ever schedule I have to write. I hadn't actually thought people would like my first story well enough to actually make a second chapter, so I don't really have anything planned for it. If you'd like, leave in a review what YOU all would like to see for the next chapter. We can either A: Continue with Thorne, only move on to a different setting or some such, or B: switch to one of the other family members

Naruto's other family members! All are considered his Aunts except for Cherri, and Kitti, who are Sisters. for pic, look at the Cover image

Cherri Topps (Yellow/orange Triceratops)

Cherri is a sweets-loving gamer girl which generally has a shy character but still owning some flirty tendencies. She is a video game fan, preferring old-school games to newer creations. Aside from her gaming obsession she also has a fetish for her own, custom-built computer.

Cherri works as a figure drawing model at an art college as well as a waitress.

Val C. Raptyress (Brown Velociraptor)

Val is, according to her official biography, "savvy, smart, sophisticated, and just a little snobby". She has a Master's Degree in accounting and is considerably rich, loving all the diamonds, pink champagne and her pink sports car which she is able to afford due to her financial power. She hates speeding laws and being wrong in any matter.

Val works as an exotic dancer, loving the attention she gets through her job to feed the exhibitionistic side of her character.

Kitti Belle (Sabertooth Tiger)

Kitti is a sassy feline, currently in her second year of dental school. She has a weakness for tall, dark strangers and likes summer sunsets, sweet iced tea, peach pie, and mechanical bulls.

Kitti also suffers from narcolepsy, spending much time of the day napping.

Brenda Sawruss (Blue Brontosaurus)

Brenda is a new-age hippie girl, usually found being in a mellow and optimistic mood. She is an active member in over a dozen positive groups and a believer in free love. She also is a vegetarian, fan of yoga and meditation.

Brenda works as a model for plus-size lingerie.

Tyra Reckks (Purple Tyrannosaurus)

Tyra is a fun-loving girl, officially considered to be the most playful of the _Jurassic Beauties_. She likes beef, large males, large sex toys, shopping, and flashing random people while disliking small guys, missing out on clothing sales, dead batteries, passive bed partners and non-imaginative people.

Tyra works alongside Val as an exotic dancer in a local strip club. She is the goofball to Val's more straight-laced demeanor.

Tyni (Giantess Light Blue Dilophosaurus)

Tyni is a hermaphroditic heavyweight still living in the 80's. She is outgoing, athletic and a sucker for sports, particularly basketball. She is normally easygoing and laid-back but can also be a bit of a slut.

Tyni works as an aerobics and dancing exercise instructor.


End file.
